


Oh, My Life Is Changing Everyday

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl Cannon Divergence [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Rick's a little slow with his feelings, but we love him anyway, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Just a cute little fic about Rick realizing he's in love with Beth and how they get together.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl Cannon Divergence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Oh, My Life Is Changing Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by Dreams by the Cranberries (where the title comes from) I was listening to it and realized this was definitely an Hournite song from Rick's POV, so... Tada! Also, this is meant to be in the near future, where Pat has hired Rick to work in the shop for a few days a week and Henry is a fully reformed boy who is really sorry for what he did, and to make up for it joined the JSA. And he actually really likes talking to Beth...

Rick couldn’t believe Courtney realized what was happening sooner than he did. How did he not realize what was happening until she pointed it out to him? It didn’t make him angry, necessarily, but he sure as hell wasn’t happy about it.

It was a totally normal day, about two weeks after he had started working for Pat three times a week in the garage. Courtney decided to keep him company, get some homework done, be the annoying sister he never asked for. Suddenly Beth walked in around 5 hugging a Tupperware container to her chest.

“Rick?” At the sound of her voice, he stood up straight, banging his head on the hood of the car he was looking at. “Ohmigosh! I’m so sorry!” Beth reached forward and gently placed her hand on the tender spot on the back of his head, making him wince. 

“I didn’t realize you hadn’t seen me.” Beth sheepishly brought her hand back as Rick gave her a pained but amused grin. 

“It’s all good,” he reached back and rubbed the back of his head a few times, it was definitely going to be a big welt “What brings you here?” Beth held out the Tupperware cautiously.

“Well, you’ve been telling me that your uncle stopped getting groceries, what with him being the worst and all,” Rick chuckled at her words, “So I figured you could use a nice dinner of something other than snacks that the rest of us bring you during school and training.”

Rick stood stunned for a moment. This girl had brought him something to eat for dinner? This is the most anyone has thought of him since his parents died, and he really doesn’t know what to do about it. After another moment of staring he shakes his head slightly, attempting to clear his head before smiling brightly and taking the container.

“That is the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Beth.” She grins brightly up at him before turning to Courtney. 

“I’m sorry, Court, if I had known you were here, I would have brought enough for you, too.” Courtney gave her a knowing smirk before brushing it off.

“It’s all good, my parents are actually making us have family dinner later tonight, but thank you.” Beth smiled brightly at her before turning to Rick.

“Well, I should get going, my parents are actually taking me out for dinner tonight, and I told them I’d be at the hospital at a quarter past five,” she leaned in and gave him quick hug before turning and giving Courtney one last wave before running out the garage door. 

Courtney watched amused, as Rick stared after Beth with a stunned look on his face. Beth had made him, Rick Tyler, dinner, and not only that, but it was specifically meant for him? How was he supposed to properly process any of this?

“So…” Rick’s head snapped towards the sound of her voice, “How long have you been in love with Beth?” His face became beet red in a millisecond.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rick spoke as he walked toward her to put the food down on the armrest.

“Rick, do not even try to pretend,” she kicked his shin when he got close enough, “If it had been literally anyone else that made you hit your head, they would still be here listening to you tell them, with some colorful language, where they could go.” Rick looks as though he is going to protest that for a moment before he quickly realized that she was 100% right.

“Ha! See? You’re totally in love with her!”

“Just because I like her more than you doesn’t mean I’m in love with her.”

“But you totally are! Not that I can blame you, she’s the best.” Rick felt his cheeks burn at that. Because he could never admit to Courtney that she was right, about her being the best and that he was in love with her. How had he not realized it before this moment? How had he gone this long without realizing it? He also couldn’t admit that she was right because if he did, Courtney would hold it over his head for eternity. She was right and he was an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

“I think you’re crazy, and imagining some weird shit.” He finally managed to say. Courtney just folded her arms knowingly and raised her eyebrows, but when he returned it with a death glare she raised her hands in defeat.

“Okay, they are your feelings, I guess you would know more about them than anyone else,” she spoke, clearly still skeptical, before reaching into her backpack for her history book. Rick eyed her for a few more moments before returning to the car to finish up.

When he got back to his house that night, he still couldn’t stop thinking about what Courtney had said. He didn’t even notice his uncle passed out on the couch, beer bottle still in hand, as he kicked his shoes off and made his way to his room. He flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up and shooting Beth a quick text.

Thank you again for the dinner  
It was amazing!

No problem:)  
Just let me know next time you work so I can bring you some more!

Rick’s heart skipped a beat. She wanted to bring him dinner again?

You do not have to do that

I know, but I want to!  
:)

Rick stared at the message in awe for more seconds then could possibly be normal. No one had ever gone out of their way to do anything that nice for him. Not since his parents died. Which was insane for him to think about. He hadn’t felt this welcome and at home in nine years, that was ridiculous!

Has anyone ever told you you’re the best person ever?

No.  
But none of them were you, so maybe I just wasn’t paying attention;)

Rick really had no idea what to say to that. What did you say to that? Especially when the only thing he could think was: WTF! WTF! WTF! WTF! WTF! 

It took Rick about fifteen minutes to have anything remotely close to a coherent thought, and then another fifteen to decide on what to say back to her.

Well, maybe you should start paying attention

I’ll give it a shot!

Rick sighed pulling the phone towards his chest and lying back down to stare at his at his ceiling some more, thoughts filled by what she could possibly mean by that. Because there was no way in hell someone like Beth Chapel could love him too, right?

The next week flew by way to fast for Rick’s liking. He tried several times to get Beth alone to talk to her about everything, but it was impossible. When she brought him dinner the next time he worked, Pat and Courtney were both there, and there was no way he was having the conversation in front of those two. He would rather burn in hell. Then after JSA training that Thursday, he asked if she wanted to get ice cream, she excitedly agreed, and turned around and invited Henry, Yolanda and Courtney, and they each immediately agreed. But, tonight was Friday and he was heading over to Beth’s house so she could help him study for an English test he had on Monday. He’d finally have a chance to talk to her, and maybe, possibly, finally understand what the heck that text that had left him incapable of functioning for half an hour meant.

When Rick walked up to her at her locker after his last class she was having deep discussion with Henry about who the greatest fictional detective was. Beth was adamantly defending Hercule Poirot while Henry had taken the predictable, but fair, stance of Sherlock Holmes. Rick’s heartbeat quickened and he bite back a smile. This whole being in love thing was getting ridiculous and he really wished it would stop.

“Hey…” Beth turned and her scowl slowly morphed into a wide smile.

“Perfect! Rick, please tell this man he knows nothing and the Hercule Poirot is clearly the superior detective!” Rick held his hands up in surrender.

“You know I don’t read murder mysteries,” Beth’s scowl returned and Rick quickly tried to backtrack to put the smile on her face once more. “But I guess I’ll agree Poirot because you are right about everything else.” Beth beamed up at him before turning to Henry and giving him a triumphant look. Henry just rolled his eyes in amusement.

“He’ll say anything to make you happy, Beth, so this totally isn’t fair.” He spoke before pulling his backpack farther up on his shoulder. He gave a small wave goodbye and walked down the hall toward the buses. Beth looked up at Rick’s flushed face, and Rick attempted to return the smile, but it looked kind of painful.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Rick,” Beth nudged his arm before grabbing her book bag and gently closing her locker. Rick brought his hand up to try and cover his the look of embarrassment written all over his face, which made Beth laugh loudly. Rick was so screwed, there was no way he was making it through this study session without doing something really stupid, like kissing her.

“Are you mad at me, Rick?” Rick whipped his head up to look at Beth, who looked downcast. Rick’s heart sunk to his feet.

“Why would you think I was mad at you?” Beth played with her comforter nervously and Rick felt the panic rise in his chest. He couldn’t bare to let Beth feel like that. But he didn’t know what to say. How could she ever think he was mad at her?

“It’s just… You’ve been… Weird since we got here, and I dunno… I guess I thought that meant you were mad at me… For, ya know, bringing into that silly argument with Henry.” Rick stood up from his spot on Beth’s desk chair and hurried over to sit down next to her. He gently placed a hand on her back.

Rick rubbed her back slightly as she leaned into his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage.

“Beth, I could never hate you.”

“Yeah right.” Beth playfully pushed his arm off of her back.

“No, seriously, I think it’s physically impossible for me to hate you,” Rick lifted his arm up to rub the back of his neck. She looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

“Beth, I…” Rick paused taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few beats, “I really really like you.” Beth face slowly morphed from confusion to elation.

“For a while now, but it wasn’t until last week that I realized what was so different about the way I felt about you…” Beth launched herself up at him and the pair fell back unto her pillows. She laughed as Rick tried to keep himself from sinking into the pillows. A large grin appeared on Rick’s face after a failing a few too many times at sitting up and soon they were both overcome with fits of giggles.

“Beth,” Rick finally sat up after they had spent way to long calming down from their laughing fit, and then talking about what what he said meant for them, “I’m glad you feel the same way.” Beth’s eyes flickered up from Rick’s hand, gently resting atop hers, to his face. 

“I’m glad you told me,” Beth pulled Rick towards her and kissed him softly. His heart stopped for a few minutes while he kissed her back. Beth pushed him up away from her slowly. “I thought I was being so obvious about liking you, I was starting to think that you didn’t like me back.”

Rick smiled down at her sadly. 

“How could I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I modeled Beth after my mom a little bit, so in my head she's obsessed with murder mystery novels, and I also kind of headcannon her and Henry bond over them because for some reason I see Henry being secretly obsessed with them too? So just be warned, until it is proven in the show they don't like them, expect it to come up multiple times in my fics moving forward.


End file.
